Let's go to Erebor
by Burning Firebird
Summary: Tahleah and Tajahlina join Thorin Oakenshield's company on their quest to Erebor. What will happen and what secrets are they hiding? Will Thorin finally meet someone who can warm his cold heart or will they end up killing each other?
1. Chapter 1 Bag End and a cold welcome

"Come on! Not much further to Hobbiton Tahleah!" I called behind me as my horse started up the impatience.  
"All right! I'm coming!" she shouted. We crested the hill and stopped the horses, gasping at the sight that lay before us. There were short people with big feet. They were heading towards the pub or walking around with ale in their hands. What really had me gasp though was the beauty of the place, even though it was night time. I saw Leah move her horse forward and she twisted round in the saddle to look at me.  
"Well, let's go. I want to find Bag End before I die from starvation," she joked lightly. I spurred my horse forward and we started descending towards Hobbiton.

We walked up the steps to Bag End, having found it quite easily. We could hear voices coming from inside and Leah knocked on the door. The talking ceased and we heard someone mutter something. The door opened and we saw a brown, curly haired hobbit standing there.  
"Hi, you must be Mr Baggins," I said calmly. He nodded looking wary of us.  
"We need to speak with Gandalf if you don't mind," Leah finished. The bewildered hobbit let us inside and into the living room, which was full of dwarves. We quickly picked our way over to Gandalf and bowed. We could feel the dwarves watching us, especially the one closest to us, who was leaning against the mantelpiece.  
"Ah, I see you found the place alright," he said, amusement colouring his tone as the closest dwarf glared. I gathered that someone, possibly him, had gotten lost. Tahleah giggled as she must have thought the same thing.  
"Girls, allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, after some last minute thinking I have decided to bring these two with us. This is Tahleah and Tajahlina," he said this rather quickly and pointed to the girl he was naming. We turned and grinned as Thorin's face turned murderous. All the dwarves were watching now as Thorin circled us like a vulture.

"Why are we bringing women with us? Can they defend themselves?" he asked Gandalf. Tahleah answered before Gandalf could.  
"Yes we can defend ourselves. Why we are coming is for us and Gandalf to know now and you later!" She had calmed down now and everyone was silent. Gandalf was trying not to laugh and I noticed that Fili and Kili had moved and placed their hands on a shocked Thorin. His expression slowly turned icy and he shook the hands off him, turning to stare into the fire again.  
"I think it's best that we get some sleep," Gandalf murmured. We nodded and began to walk into the hall. As we neared the doorway I turned to face Thorin.  
"We also require no contract, unlike Mr. Baggins here," I said haughtily. Bilbo showed us to a room, saying we were ladies and deserved some privacy. We thanked him, stripped off our weapons and outer layers and climbed into the bed. We were asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Road again

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope this story is one that you will like. Reviews are welcome but no flames.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit (much to my disappointment). **

When we awoke the next morning Tahleah and I grinned at each other. We had survived the night in Bilbo's hobbit hole and weren't killed by any of the dwarves. We put our outer layers back on and walked out of the bedroom. We heard some noise coming from the kitchen and went to investigate the source. Inside were a few dwarves.  
"What are you doing?" Leah asked innocently, an evil smirk on her face. The dwarves jumped about a foot in the air before turning to face us at the entrance. They started to smile and Kili started laughing. He sobered up immediately and the smiles left the dwarves faces.  
"Well you're a bit of a party pooper," Tahleah said as se turned to face Thorin, who was glaring at us. "You two had better hurry up and eat breakfast. We leave in a few minutes," He said, losing the glare for a second.  
"Will the burglar be coming?" The glare was back in full force as I elbowed my sister in the ribs. I stalked out of the house and sat on the steps. I could hear muffled curses as my sister walked out the door and joined me on the step.  
"Thorin Oakenshield is a royal pain in the ass!" She huffed, sitting down as ungracefully as she could. I chuckled.  
"More painful than that prince from Narnia?" I asked sweetly. She glared and I took that as a yes.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that Thorin will be nicer to you eventually," We turned to face Balin, who had just walked out of the hobbit hole and heard the conversation, adding that last bit of course. He smiled at us.

"Come on lasses. We best be moving now," As if on que the dwarves started to troop out the front door, going around us on their way down the steps. All except Kili. He wasn't paying attention and almost missed seeing us on the steps. He tripped over his feet in his haste to stop moving and fell right on top of us. Tahleah grabbed the step to stop her fall but I wasn't so lucky. Kili's fall took both of us tumbling down the steps and into Bilbo's garden. We trampled various flowers as we continued to tumble through the garden. The dwarves had yelled when we first fell off the step and were now smiling as Kili and I finally came to a stop. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Kili hovering above me. His arms were braced on either side of my body so he wouldn't crush me with his weight. I reached up to pull a daisy out of his hair and his eyes opened in shock. He looked cute when he did that and I smiled. He suddenly went beet red when he saw the position we were in. We heard the dwarves tramping towards us and when they found us the wolf whistling started. Kili scrambled off me as quick as he could and I felt my cheeks slowly heat up. I looked at my sister who was grinning like a mad woman. I gave her a glare which Thorin saw, making him glance at my sister. He shook his head slightly and I thought I saw him mutter something about women. I followed everyone out of Mr Bilbo's garden and fell into step beside my sister. As we approached the inn where our horses and ponies were the dwarves grew a bit loud, even rowdy at times.  
"How do you feel? You're finally going on your favourite adventure!" I whispered quietly so the dwarves wouldn't hear.  
"Very excited actually. Even though I know everything that happens." My sister whispered back.  
"Who are you most excited to meet?"  
"Dis!" was the excited reply.  
"What are you whispering about our mother for?" Kili and Fili walked up behind us.  
"What is it with you Durins and sneaking up on people?" Leah screeched. Kili raised an amused eyebrow and glanced at me.  
"You didn't answer my question." He persisted.  
"We weren't talking about your mother, we know another Dis!" I smiled weakly, hoping they would believe my sister. Fili scoffed.  
"Sure you do, maybe we should tell Thorin." Fili said.  
"I'm sure he would love to know that you were talking about his sister." Kili added, grinning.  
Oh uncle Thorin!" Fili sang.  
"Alright! Just please don't tell Thorin!" Tahleah pleaded with wide eyes.  
Then how do you know our mother?" Kili asked.  
"Hmm. I don't quite remember. Tahleah?"  
"Well, um, it's a very long story." She said slowly, smiling weakly.  
"Well the it's a good thing this is a very long journey, isn't it brother?" Fili asked.  
"Oh yes, please continue lady Tahleah." Kili smiled.  
"Is that Gandalf calling us?" Tahleah asked.  
"Ah yes, I believe it was Leah." I said.  
"Coming Gandalf!" we called in unison, galloping towards him.  
"That was too close for my liking." I whispered to Tahleah as we slowed our horses next to Gandalf.  
"Everything alright my dears?" Gandalf asked quietly.  
"Unless you know any spells to make people lose their memories then no, we may have a problem." Leah stated grimly, glancing back at Fili and Kili.


End file.
